Pepper
by spazzing
Summary: Ron and Hermione's Love and troubles. For Fish
1. Default Chapter

I Know

A/N: Ron and Hermione and their little this and that's.

Disclaimer: HP characters are JKR's not mine. Part of the Plot belong's to That 70's Show. And I own nothing.

…….

"Ron I really don't see what the fuss is," said Molly, " Hermione is a smart girl you know that, I don't see why it's such a big deal that you have to have a higher score than her."

Ron looked at her funny, like she was some ogre.

"But we're engaged, I have to be better! I'm going to be a man!" He whined.

"Not if you're going to keep complaining. Surely Ron, you know she's the smartest girl at Hogwarts and the N.E.W.T.s already passed. You're getting married in a month Ron, haven't I raised you well enough?" she was stringing different thoughts at a time while she heated the stove.

Ron said nothing.

"Just look at me and your father. I did better at tests then he did when we were at Hogwarts, and your father's great at killing spiders. Ever since our marriage, I haven't taken a single test, and your father's killed millions of spiders for me and _you_." She stopped and looked at her son, with one hand on her hip and the other one on the counter.

Ron cringed, "But Mum, spiders freak! Me! Out!"

"That's not the point Ronald," she had her back to him again, wiping the counter, " you need to found our qualities, everyone is different, and I'm sure she didn't just agree to marry you because you have … because she's smarter than you." Molly tried to understand her own words. What did she say? She hoped Ron got it through him, whatever wisdom she gave.

"You're right mum, I'm going to look for a decent job that's sure to impress Hermione."

You've done it again Molly Weasley.

How do you do it?

sq


	2. Chapter 2

I do

A/N: It's not finished yet!

Disclaimer: HP Characters are Ms.J.K.Rowling's. I own nothing.

…….

There were feet thundering down the old stairs of the Weasleys'.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!"

The ladies peeked through the kitchen doorway towards the racket. They were all dressed in swirling robes, swishing around their knees are they filed out.

"Ron? What's the matter?" Hermione called from where she stayed at the kitchen table. She was trying so hard to stay put, so bloody hard. Ron was calling for her.

"You have to see this! Look what I've got!" Ron was running to the crowd of ladies staring at him and giggling.

Ginny was in the back rolling her eyes, standing next to her was Luna Lovegood staring at the family clock. Charlie and Fleur's name were pointing to the garden. Fleur was added to the clock two years ago during the summer of her fifth year. It was an unforgettable summer, everyone was worried, unsure and always cautious. That year Harry had ended the lord and his monkeys. Word was, Parkinson was thrown over his shoulder, screaming her head off while Potter dueled with his left arm. He ended up being snogged up on his broom the next day when he was about to fly to the ministry. Parkinson and her mouth, really.

Ron was running towards the band of ladies with Harry slowly following him. He was shirtless wearing his trousers. His hair was tousled with a cowlick at the back. He was grinning proudly with wide eyes. He was completely hysterical. Nafficeh, one of Ginny's friends from school, was blushing in the far back.

Harry crossed his arms leaning against the wall at the stairs. Wagging his eyebrow at Pansy, she glared at him with flushed cheeks and her heaving from the sudden heat in the air. She folded her arms moving uncomfortably under Harry's eyes.

"Hermione! Look! I caught it when I was changing!"

She could see his shadow behind the kitchen door window curtain. He held up a strip with a lump that was wiggling on it.

"What is is Ron?" Hermione could not get up. She inched forward on her chair. But it was right before the ceremony. She stared wide-eyed at the door. He was right outside and calling for her!

" I caught a spider, Hermione! I caught it with sellotape!" He waved his hands in the air and his unkempt hair swayed.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione got up and ran to the door holding on to her heavy dress. She was grinning from ear to ear. She loved him so!

"Turn around Ron!" Ron obediently faced away from the door and closed his eyes. She carefully stepped out the door. She conjured a hanky and wrapped it around his eyes. She turned the spider into a button as it dropped to the ground.

She pulled him down by his tie. He was stupidly grinning at her. Cupping his face she kissed him at the doorway.

Giggles and sighs rounded the room. Molly Weasley had her hand on her chest smiling with tears falling down her cheeks.

fin


End file.
